Masajes
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Gemidos, gritos salían del cuarto del joven Shinigami, que estaba ocurriendo? entérate aquí (Solo para mentes pervertidas) OneShot.


Masajes

Era un día tranquilo y normal en Karakura, los pájaros cantaban, el sol iluminaba desde lo alto sin una pizca de ninguna nube molesta, asta tan poco había ningún molesto Hollow amenazando la pequeña ciudad era un buen día como para salir a divertirse. Pero no, la familia Kurosaki había optado por quedarse encerrada adentro de esa calurosa casa, calurosa ya que el aire acondicionado se había roto gracias a una de las batallas que Isshin y su hijo de ceño fruncido habían tenido el día anterior y a hora se estaban asando como unos puercos allí adentro, pero eso no les importaba ya que algo estaba sucediendo en esa tan _''tranquila''_ casa.

Padre e Hija se encontraban con la oreja pegada a la puerta de cierto pelinaranja, tenían las mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder y sus cuerpos temblaban al oír lo que sucedía en aquella habitación, donde Ichigo y Rukia estaban desde hace un buen rato encerrados.

—Rukia no seas tan bruta.—Grito Ichigo.— Ahh no tan fuerte.—Dijo entre pequeños gritos.—

— Cállate! déjame hacerlo como me gusta.—Le regaño la pelinegra.—

Esos gritos eran tan fuertes que ignoraban que desde atrás de esa puerta, un par de pervertidos escuchaban atentamente, mientras que en sus cabezas imágenes indecorosas de lo que ellos podrían estar haciendo se formaban en sus pervertidas cabecitas.

—Ichi-nii eres un pervertido.—Susurro Yuzu con las mejillas coloradas.—

Mientras que su padre con los ojos cerrados y de su boca un pequeño rió de baba caía dijo.

—Ese es mi hijo...todo un hombre como su padre!

Mientras que mas murmullos de la habitación se oían.

—Ahh...si Rukia ahí...justo ahí.—Decía Ichigo entre pequeños gemidos.—

—Te-te gusta así.—Dijo la pelinegra.—

—Si mmm... a hora mas abajo.—Dijo Ichigo con tono adormilado.—

—Lo are mas fuerte.—Le advirtió Rukia,mientras Ichigo pegaba pequeños gritos.—

—Ahh eso duele..duele Rukia.—Protesto.—

—Aguantatelas a mi me gusta así.

_''Sadomasoquismo''_ pensó Isshin al escuchar aquello, su sonrojo creció al máximo _''Así que siempre fingiendo ser un amargado eh Ichigo? por dentro eres solo un maldito pervertido como tu padre''_, pensó con una sonrisa, _''Masaki nuestro hijo no es gay''._

—Oigan que creen que están haciendo?

Yuzu y Isshin miraron espantados a quien les había descubierto, pero al ver que era Karin se relajaron.

—Mi estúpido hijo esta perdiendo la virginidad detrás de esta puerta.—Chillo Isshin mientras bailaba como colegiala.—

La morena solo le miro con una ceja levantada a su gemela pidiéndole que le explicara que sucedía, mientras ignoraba las idioteces de su padre.

Yuzu se levanto y le dijo en un susurro.—Ichi-nii y Rukia-san están en ese cuarto hace horas y solo se escuchan ruidos...pervertidos.—Dijo apenada.—

— Déjenlos solos.—Les regaño Karin.—

—Shhh.—Le hizo ademanes Isshin de que se callara.— Cállate y ven a escuchar.

La morena solo los miro con una ceja levantada y se fue ignorándolos _''Al parecer la única normal allí era ella''._

Mientras tanto adentro de aquella habitación un silencio se produjo.

—Que y-ya termino.—Dijo con tono triste y decepcionado Isshin, _''Su hijo si que no era potente como el, que decepción''_.—

—Shhh.—Le dijo Yuzu sin sacar la oreja de la puerta.—Escucha.

—No escucho nada..—Lloriqueo Isshin.—

—Oigan pervertidos, tengan.—Les grito Karin, mientras les daba unos vasos a cada uno.—

Isshin y Yuzu les miraron sorprendidos y dijeron.—No nos dijiste que les dejáramos solos?

—Si, pero no había nada bueno en la tele, escuchemos.—Dijo Karin mientras se colocaba entre medio de ellos dos.—

Los tres pervertidos colocaron el vaso en la puerta y se pusieron a escuchar, a hora si podían escuchar mejor lo que sucedía en aquella habitación.

—Ichigo...—Se podía escuchar la voz cansada de Rukia.— A hora me toca a mi.

—Solo aguanta un poco mas.—Le dijo Ichigo.—Ya casi...mmm ahí

—Listo Kurosaki-kun? .—Dijo Rukia con tono burlón.— A hora me toca.

—Esta bien... relájate...estas muy tensa.

_''Ichi-nii eres todo un urgido, quien diría que presenciaría esto''_ Pensaba Karin con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_''Ichi-nii jamas volveré a entrar a tu cuarto sin tocar antes''_ Pensaba Yuzu con los abiertos como platos.

_''Estúpido hijo por fin te pusiste a hacer tu trabajo, por fin me darás nietos, MASAKI muy pronto seremos abuelos!''_ Pensaba sonriente Isshin con estrellitas en los ojos.

—I-ichigo, Ichigo así no...ah eso duele idiota.

—Por eso dije que te relajes enana...bien así

Pequeños gemidos de la morena se podían oír desde a fuera _''Acaso Ichigo era tan bueno''_ pensaron los tres, y como si Rukia los hubiera escuchado dijo.—Ichigo eres tan bueno...nunca nadie me hizo sentir así.

—E-es la primera vez que lo hago.

—No parece...—Gimio.—Lo haces muy bien...ah —Pego un pequeño gritito, provocando que los de afuera se sobresaltaran.— Justo ahí si

_''Por KAMI MI HIJO ES UN TORO''_ Pensó Isshin con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

_''Ichi-nii pervertido,pervertido,pervertido''_ Pensaba Karin mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

_''Ichi-nii Awwws seré tía''_ Pensaba alegre Yuzu.

—Ichigo...tus manos son las mejores.—Dijo Rukia mientras largaba un suspiro.—

—Ya terminamos.—Dijo con tono agitado Ichigo.—Como estuve?

—Estuviste perfecto...la próxima hay que pedirle esa crema a Orihime.—Dijo rukia con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se dirigía a la puerta.—

—Tienes razón.—Dijo Ichigo mientras le abría la puerta sin percatarse que al hacerlo tres pervertidos caían golpeándose el trasero contra el piso.—Q-que? que hacen? —Pregunto enfadado.—

Isshin fue el primero en levantarse y antes de abrazarlo dijo.—Estúpido hijo, nunca estuve tan feliz de haberte procreado!

—Ichii-nii eres un pervertido.—Le acuso Yuzu con el dedo y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.—

—Lo escuchamos todo, TODO.—Le dijo Karin con cara de traumada.—

—D-de que están hablando?.—Pregunto Ichigo, mientras golpeaba a su loco padre para que dejara de abrazarle.—

—Tu y Kuchiki-san estaban...—Dijo Yuzu sonrojada.—Ahh no puedo decirlo...fue tan vergonzoso!

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron entendiendo todo lo que sus mentes pervertidas habían imaginado así que decidieron explicarlo.

—No es lo que ustedes pien..—Ichigo les estaba por explicar, pero la morena le interrumpió.—

—Ichigo pervertido dijiste que nadie nos escucharía.—Dijo Rukia con fingido enfado.—

—Que de que estas hablando? . —Le dijo sorprendido.—

—A hora que pensara tu familia de mi.—Dijo la morena, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un pequeño pañuelo y fingía llorar.—

—Hiciste llorar a mi tercera hija, estúpido hijo LUJURIOSO!.—Le grito Isshin, mientras abrazaba a la enana.—No llores papi esta aquí para protegerte de ese pervertido.

—Ichii-nii hiciste llorar a Kuchiki-san.—Le regaño Yuzu.—

—Muy mal hecho Ichigo.—Le regaño Karin.—

—Que?.—Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba con la boca abierta como todos consolaban a Rukia y a el solo le regañaban.—

Era un hecho nunca, JAMAS! . Volvería a hacerle masajes a Rukia.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Este fic vino a mi en un sueño(Enserio), espero que les allá gustado (En realidad estaba por hacer la continuación de You And I, pero este fic me llego como una estrella fugas y bue lo tenia que hacer) espero sus Reviews para saber si les gusto.**


End file.
